


Презент

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Fetish, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Ронднуар в подарок получает... их





	Презент

Коробочка была небольшой. Без бантиков и ленточек, аккуратно завернутая в тускло блестящую светло-коричневую подарочную обертку. Ни карточки, ни открытки — при ней не было ничего, что помогло бы идентифицировать дарителя.  
Но Ронднуар точно знал, от кого она. Получить подарок от этого человека он вовсе не ожидал. Он больше поверил бы в подставу в бизнесе, нежели в романтический презент.  
Повертев в руках коробочку, Ронднуар положил ее на стол и ловко вскрыл обертку канцелярским ножом. Внутри оказался плоский футляр темно-коричневого цвета с глянцевой крышкой. В похожие упаковывали кошельки и бумажники, но вряд ли нем нечто подобное.  
Догадка оказалась верна. Вот только подарок был необычным.  
Приподняв бровь, Ронднуар вытащил из футляра пару перчаток. И если бы обычных — нет, это были мотоциклетные перчатки. Из хорошей мягкой кожи цвета темного шоколада, с парой заклепок и пряжкой на ремешке, опоясывающем запястье.  
Ронднуар положил перчатки перед собой и окинул их задумчивым взглядом. Он привык ожидать всего — но только не этого. Насколько надо быть лишенным здравого смысла, чтобы подарить ему пару мотоциклетных перчаток? При том, что он мотоциклы терпеть не может.  
Но тут Ронднуара осенило. И он, усмехнувшись, положил перчатки обратно в футляр. После чего потянулся к телефону.  
Догадку, пришедшую на ум, следовало проверить.

***

— Опаздываете, господин Форрест, — Ронднуар насмешливо прищурился. — С вашей стороны это крайне неуважительно.  
— А с твоей — неуважительно дергать меня без дела, — Марс подвинул к себе стул. — Чего тебе?  
— Ничего, — Ронднуар отодвинул в сторону папку и положил на середину стола футляр. — Кроме этого.  
— Что? А, это, — Марс хмыкнул. — Не нравится? Так и знал: надо было черные брать.  
— Причем тут цвет? — Ронднуар постучал пальцами по столу. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты мне их подарил. У меня нет мотоцикла.  
— А они и не для него, — Марс ухмыльнулся. — Слишком тонкие. Они для машины.  
— Даже если так — я нечасто вожу сам. И до сих пор не могу взять в толк, зачем мне эти перчатки.  
— Не звизди, знаешь, — Марс вытянул ноги. В его взгляде по-прежнему была насмешка. Но, кроме нее, там была еще и осторожность. И она нравилась Роднуару куда больше. — Иначе не позвонил бы.  
— А ты, видимо, догадался, — Ронднуар медленно вытащил одну перчатку и расправил ее. Марс перевел взгляд на его ладонь, да так и не смог оторвать глаза от нее. Ронднуар усмехнулся — его мысль оказалась верна.  
— Видимо, — отрывисто бросил Марс. Он продолжал смотреть на его руку, держащую перчатку.  
Ронднуар выпрямился и откинулся на спинку кресла. Медленно он натянул перчатку на свою руку. Она легла впору, мягко облегая ладонь. Подтянув ремешок, Ронднуар сжал пальцы в кулак.  
И отведя глаза от собственной руки, обтянутой коричневой кожей, встретился с обжигающим взглядом Марса.  
Вторую перчатку Ронднуар надевал, не видя своей ладони. Он буквально всем телом чувствовал взгляд, направленный на его руку. Закончив, он встал из-за стола — пожалуй, чересчур резко — и приказал:  
— За мной, Форрест.

***

Марс всегда знал, что чертов Ферреро Ронднуар — дьявол в человеческой оболочке. Может, поэтому с ним было интересно соревноваться. Всегда приятно знать, что твой противник хитер, ловок и силен, и может устроить неприятности.  
Или наоборот.  
Сегодня Ферреро в очередной раз доказал, что он настоящий демон. Марс знал, что тот догадается, от кого перчатки, и зачем их ему подарили. Однако его реакцию представлял иначе.  
Но теперь, сидя в машине и наблюдая за Ронднуаром, едущим из города по трассе, Марс не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его где-то накололи. Ну не мог же Ронднуар так просто взять, натянуть перчатки и прокатить его с ветерком!  
Но пока что все складывалось слишком хорошо. Так что Марс решил не забивать лишним голову. Приоткрыв окно, он закурил.  
Ронднуар казался сосредоточенным. Марс невольно глянул на его руки, держащие руль. Перчатки плотно обтягивали каждый палец, в точности повторяли форму ладони. Пряжки и заклепки тускло поблескивали, ловя лучи солнца.  
И ладно на Ферреро были бы только перчатки! Нет, он где-то выцепил и натянул на себя кожаный костюм, даже с цветом угадал. Созерцание его в расстегнутой куртке, плотно обтянувшей торс, вырубало мозги похлеще виски.  
Марс выдохнул, глядя на Ронднуара. Жалко, конечно, что тот байки не переваривает — а смотрелся бы шикарно, особенно в таком прикиде. Если бы, конечно, нашелся самоубийца, решившийся на попытку уговорить его.  
Ронднуар неожиданно свернул с трассы в лес. Машину затрясло, Марс чуть не ударился головой об ее крышу.  
— Ферреро, ты ебанулся?  
Ронднуар не ответил, лавируя между деревьями. Виляя, машина выехала на поляну, затем начала подниматься в гору. В конце пути они оказались на холме, с которого открывался вид на предместья. Вокруг не было ни единого человека.  
— Приехали, Форрест, — Ронднуар хлопнул дверцей машины. Марс чертыхнулся и тоже вылез.  
— Чего меня сюда завез? Тело потом легче прятать, что ли?  
— Я бы с величайшим наслаждением открутил тебе голову, но пока что ты полезнее живым, — Ронднуар оперся бедром о капот машины, сложив руки на груди. Сочетание костюма и позы навевало одну пошлятину. — Я прекрасно видел, как ты смотрел на эти перчатки. И на костюм тоже. Форрест, ты невероятно отчаянный человек.  
— А то, — Марс самодовольно усмехнулся, затягиваясь. — Как ты понял?  
— Не надо большого ума, чтобы догадаться, в чем дело, — иронично произнес Ронднуар. Он оттолкнулся от машины и медленно подошел к Марсу. Сделал еще шаг, еще и еще, оттесняя к машине, пока он не прижался к ней спиной.  
— Ферреро, я реально начинаю опасаться, — насмешливо произнес Марс и вдавил окурок в землю ногой. — Что ты принял, раз так себя ведешь?  
— Ничего, — Ронднуар ухмыльнулся, берясь за шлевки джинсов Марса и притягивая его к себе. — Не могу же я оставить за тобой последнее слово в нашей маленькой игре.  
Марс сощурился.  
— Вон оно что, — протянул он с довольным видом, бесцеремонно облапывая Ронднуара. — Думаешь, твой видок переплюнет наручники?  
— Еще бы, — Ронднуар даже бровью не повел на все телодвижения Марса. — Ты же глазел на меня всю дорогу. И я точно знаю, какие грязные мысли вертелись в твоей голове.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя чище, — рыкнул Марс, одним рывком спуская тесную куртку на локти Ронднуара. Расчет оказался верен — та застряла в складках рубашки. Марсу только того и надо было — развернувшись, он толкнул Ронднуара на капот и дернул галстук.  
— Какого ты его нацепил, — пропыхтел он, скрупулезно расстегивая пуговицы. Надругательства над рубашкой Ронднуар точно ему не спустил бы. Не то чтобы Марс боялся… Обламываться просто очень не хотелось.  
— Не стал снимать, — Ронднуар снова натянул куртку обратно, оперся ладонями на капот машины и чуть расставил ноги. Молнии, пряжки и клепки яркими серебристыми полосами выделялись на штанах. Марс залип на всей этой роскоши, а потом протянул руку и, едва ворочая одеревеневшими пальцами, щелкнул пряжкой.  
Короткий треск ширинки обострил чувства. Марс посмотрел на Ронднуара и, быстро собрав его волосы в кулаке, страстно поцеловал.  
Протест замер, едва родившись. Марс спустился ниже, на шею, проскользил вниз по телу, царапая зубами и оставляя мокрые следы языком. Он замер, согревая дыханием кожу над резинкой трусов. Ронднуар дышал сорванно, его пальцы сжались, и перчатки выделялись особенно сильно на побелевших пальцах.  
Он с удовольствием сжал ладони на ягодицах, раз, другой, третий, не слыша протеста. Под плотной кожей чувствовалась упругость живой плоти, и Марс не отказал себе в желании сжать пальцы еще раз, еще и еще, пока Ронднуар в нетерпении не дернул его за волосы.  
Ферреро сейчас дошел до той точки, когда ему становилось уже пофиг на все, лишь бы получить свое. Это было четко видно по его помутневшим глазам, частым вдохам и приоткрытым губам.  
— Я сейчас усну… — Ронднуар прикрыл глаза, когда Марс оттянул резинку трусов в сторону и прикоснулся губами к члену. Он запустил одну руку в волосы Марса, сжимая пальцы.  
Марс ухмыльнулся — за все время их странных игр и соревнований он научился делать это даже с членом во рту. Не то, чем надо бы гордиться, конечно, но Ферреро слетал с катушек. Эта игра определенно стоила свеч.  
Стоила настолько, что Ронднуар и пяти минут не продержался. Марс обожал смотреть на него в момент оргазма. Лицо его делалось очень мягким и уязвимым. Такое выражение длилось всего лишь мгновение, и надо было ловить этот момент.  
Потому что после Ферреро очень быстро приходил в себя, и к нему возвращался обычный сволочизм. Впрочем, Марсу это даже нравилось — пикировка с Роднуаром была одним из неизменных удовольствий.  
Когда не происходила во время минета.  
Марс был вынужден признать, что Ферреро смотрелся отпадно в этом прикиде, да еще и на коленях. Он не застегнул рубашку, и сочетание голой груди и кожаных штанов вышибало дух сильнее удара в морду. А уж его пальцы, одетые в перчатки, выглядели на члене совершенно невообразимо.  
Так что Марс тоже не проявил достаточной выдержки. Когда он пришел в себя, Ферреро уже с чопорным видом завязывал галстук. Рубашка была наглухо застегнута, а куртка лежала на заднем сидении машины.  
— Садись, — Ронднуар нырнул на водительское сиденье. — Отдышишься по дороге, у меня мало времени.  
— А это был рабочий перекур? — Марс плюхнулся рядом и закурил. Ронднуар завел машину и вырулил на дорогу. Сейчас он выглядел уже по-другому — сдержанным и хладнокровным. Марс ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, каким он был всего лишь десять минут назад.  
Затянувшись, он признал, что этот раунд Ферреро выиграл. Но это значило только одно — вскоре тому стоило ждать ответного хода.


End file.
